Ich hab dich so kennen gelernt! SasuNaru
by chocolate massacre
Summary: Naruto sitzt im Rollstuhl und hat ein ziemliches Problem damit. Doch eines Tages lernt er den fiesen Sasuke kennen, der sich in ihn verliebt. Doch auch wenn Naruto meistens so tut, als wäre er glücklich, hat er ziemliche Probleme. Doch was ist sein Geheimnis? Wird er Glücklich werden mit seinem Leben und wird er seine Behinderung akzeptieren? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Das ist schon eine etwas ältere FF. Ich habe sie immer Januar fertiggestellt. _  
_Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Das ist das 1 Kapitel von ... soll ich es sagen? ^^'  
_

_glg _

~_15 years old_~

Wie jeden Samstagabend schlendere ich mit meinem besten Freund Kiba durch die Stadt. Wir machen uns gerade auf den Weg zu unserer Lieblingsbar. Obwohl es noch nicht spät ist, ist es schon ziemlich dunkel. Man muss aufpassen, dass man nicht ausrutscht bei dem vereisten Schnee. Der verdreckte Schnee liegt am Straßenrand und auf dem halben Gehsteig. Kiba grinst vor sich hin, weil er seine Freundin treffen wird und ehrlich gesagt, mir geht es genauso. Bei der Bar _Black Star_ werden wir beide auf unsere Freundinnen treffen. Sakura und ich haben heute unseren Jahrestag und ich habe extra für sie pinke Rosen besorgt. Wir sehen bereits das große blinkente Schild von der Bar und um bei unseren Lieblingen zu sein, müssen wir nur die Straße überqueren. Ich beginne schon über die Straße zu rennen, doch drehe ruckartig mich um. Kiba muss seine Schnürsenkel zubinden. Kann er denn keinen ordentlichen Knoten binden? Von der Seite bemerke ich grelles Licht und höre einen lauten Huber. Das Licht kommt immer näher und mir kommt es vor, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Doch in diesem Moment spüre ich nur mehr Schmerz. Ein schwarzes Auto rammt mich von der Seite und bleit nach ein paar Metern stehen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht falle ich zu Boden und ich bekomme nur mehr alles schleifend und ungenau mit.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen und erblicke eine weiße Decke. Plötzlich bekomme ich Panik. Ich realisiere und erinnere mich an das Geschehene, doch was mir am meisten Angst macht: **Ich spüre keine Schmerzen!** »Naruto…«, höre ich eine sanfte Stimme flüstern. Leicht drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und blicke in grüne Augen. Sakura sieht mich an und ihr laufen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. »Endlich bist du wach…«, fügt sie danach noch hinzu und nimmt meine Hand. Ich lächele sie ebenfalls an. »Schön, dass du hier bist Sakura«, flüstere ich leise und erschöpft. »Ich hole eine Krankenschwester!«, meint sie schnell und steht auf. Ich sehe ihr hinterher. Sakura möchte auch einmal Krankenschwester werden und das wird sie bestimmt auch. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt sie auch schon mit einer Krankenschwester zurück. Diese lächelt mich an. »Und wie geht es dir? Hast du schmerzen? Das Auto hat dich echt hart erwischt!«, sagt sie und überprüft etwas in einer Akte. »Mir geht bestens! Ich hab keine Schmerzen und wann kann ich wieder nach Hause?«, frage ich und grinse. Jetzt komme ich mir wie ein Held vor. Ein Auto hat mich gerammt und ich frage schon wann ich endlich nach Hause darf. Verwirrt sieht mich die Krankenschwester an. »Keine Schmerzen?«, fragt sie und ich nicke nur.

Schnell verlässt sie das Zimmer, indem ich liege. Verwirrt gucke ich ihr nach und auch Sakura scheint sich Sorgen zu machen – um mich. Sie sieht mich sehr besorgt an.

»Du wirst nie wieder gehen können«, diese Worte schocken mich bis tief in meine Knochen. Meine Eltern neben mir reagieren genauso und meiner Mutter laufen sogar ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Ich glaube, niemand wüscht sich seinem Kind so etwas. Auch Sakura steht wie versteinert neben mir und hält fest meine Hand. Nachdem die Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist, haben die Ärzte sehr viele Untersuchungen gemacht. Ehrlich gesagt, ließen die Versuche es mich erahnen, dass etwas Mächtiges auf mich zukam.

Ich atme einmal tief ein uns starre auf meine Hände. Ein 15 jähriger - der sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte – wird bis zu seinem Lebensende in den Rollstuhl verbannt. Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick zu meinen Eltern schweifen, die bereits ein Gespräch mit einem Arzt führen. Dann schweift mein Blick zu Sakura. »Sakura«, flüstere ich. Sie sieht zu mir, sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Schnell umarmt sie mich und flüstert in mein Ohr: »Ich kann das nicht, Naruto. Bitte, verzeih mir, aber ich muss hier und jetzt wohl mit dir Schluss machen« Noch mehr Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Sakura löst sich von der Umarmung und wischt sich die Tränen weg. Sie verabschiedet sich schnell und sagt, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen würden.

Nach wenigen Tagen darf ich auch schon nach Hause. Meine Eltern planen bereits einen Wohnungsumbau - woher sie das Geld haben, weiß ich nicht. Solche Umbauten sind doch bestimmt verdammt teuer - und Sakura hat sich noch immer nicht gemeldet.

_17 years old_

Wie jeden Tag wache ich früh am Morgen auf und gähne heftig. Zum Glück haben gerade die Weihnachtsferien begonnen. Noch ein bisschen bleibe ich liegen. Nach kurzer Zeit hieve ich mich schwerfällig auf. Neben meinem Bett steht wie immer mein (verhasster) Rollstuhl. Nach zwei Jahren hasse ich dieses Teil noch immer bestialisch. Seufzend setze ich mich hinein, löse die Bremse und fahre in das Badezimmer. Es liegt genau neben meinem Zimmer und die Tür ist immer geöffnet – eigentlich ist die Tür ja total sinnlos. Das Badezimmer haben meine Eltern extra für mich umbauen lassen, dazu gehörten auch noch mein Zimmer und eigentlich die ganze Wohnung – mir ist es noch immer ein Rätsel, wo sie so viel Geld herhaben. Zum Glück liegt unsere Wohnung im Erdgeschoss und es gibt Rampen neben den Stiegen – dies vereinfacht meinen Alltag enorm. Meine Eltern sorgen sich sehr um mich, seitdem ich im Rollstuhl sitze. Meine Mutter hat für mich einen Privatlehrer angeschafft, damit ich mir den harten Weg in die Schule spare -meint sie, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte nicht mehr in die Schule gehen - und mein Vater sieht sich für mich wegen ein paar Jobs um. Leider gibt es nicht wirklich viele für Menschen die im Rollstuhl sitzen - nach so vielen Jahren hat sich noch immer nicht geändert.

Im Badezimmer erledige ich mein Geschäft und putze mir gründlich die Zähne. Danach rolle ich wieder in mein Zimmer und öffne meinen Schrank. Schnell hole ich ein paar Klamotten raus. Das umziehen ist eines der Dinge, die ich am meisten hasse. Zuerst muss ich mir meinen Pyjama ausziehen und dann eine Jeans anziehen. Bei den Füßen ist es immer am schwersten – wie schon gesagt: Ich hasse es, so wie viele andere Dinge in meinem Leben.

Ich fahre in die Küche. Sie ist leer und aufgeräumt. Meine Eltern sind schon bei der Arbeit. Ich lache erleichtert. Ich habe etwas total beklopptes vor. Ich werde in die Stadt fahren und für meine Eltern Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen. Ja, alleine. Nach so langer Zeit möchte ich endlich wieder selbstständig werden und ich würde gerne mit Sakura sprechen. Seitdem sie mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, hab ich nie etwas von ihr gehört - gemein. Auch Kiba hat sich nach kurzer Zeit von mir verabschiedet – eigentlich habe ich ihn nach dem Unfall nicht mehr gesehen. Er konnte ja nicht mehr richtig Party machen. Party ist das wichtigste für Kiba, der hat nur Alkohol und Frauen mit großen Brüsten im Kopf! Und als er weg war, war ich alleine – so wie jetzt.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht mache ich mir Frühstück – _sehe im Leben immer __alles__ positiv!_ - Toast mit Butter und einen warmen Kakao. Wie schon erwähnt, hatten meine Eltern das ganze Apartment umbauen lassen – Geld? Mir ist das auch recht, so kann ich überall hin, ohne Probleme und ich brauche mir auch keine Sorgen zu machen – doch wegen dem Geld. Ich will nicht, dass sie so viel für mich rausschmeißen.

Nach dem Frühstück ziehe ich meine Schuhe und meine warme Winterjacke an. Ich hole auch noch schnell eine Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter sagte, ich solle eine Decke über meine Beine legen, wenn es kalt draußen ist. Und zu dieser Jahreszeit ist es leider kalt – es ist ja auch Winter und es liegt Schnee. Und nach kurzer Zeit mache ich mich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Von dort aus würde ich mit der U-Bahn in die Stadt zu den Geschäften fahren. Die Blicke der Leute hatte ich in den zwei Jahren gelernt zu übersehen - auch wenn sie mich anstarren, auslachen oder mir dumm kommen, beachte ich sie gar nicht – ich versuche es zumindest. Aber innerlich würde ich am liebsten alle anschreien – ich hasse es. Mich einfach so anzustarren. Wütend und in meinem Gedanken versunken, komme ich am Bahnhof an – immer wenn ich an dieses Thema denke, bekomme ich schlechte Laune. Dort tummeln sich viele Menschen und ich muss immer fragen, ob ich vorbeikönne – die sind zu dumm zum Ausweichen. Ich hatte nicht herkommen sollen! Nachdenklich sehe ich mich um. Ich muss mir noch ein Ticket besorgen. ‚Gemütlich' – eher angespannt - rolle ich Richtung Ticket-automat. Leider muss ich feststellen, dass dieser zu hoch angebracht ist – dumme Menschen, haben die ihr Gehirn verloren? Hilfesuchend sehe ich mich noch einmal um, doch niemand scheint mir helfen zu wollen – nicht einmal die Angestellten. Sie starren mich nur an und sonst nichts. Bwahhhhhhh!

»Entschuldigung, brauchst du auch eine Karte?«, höre ich eine Stimme. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und reiße mich aus meinen (bösen) Gedanken. Meine Augen erblicken einen schwarzhaarigen Typen, der mich fragend ansieht. Ich nicke: »Äh…j-ja«.

»Wohin?«, fragt er, ohne mich anzusehen.

»Dahin wo es was zum Einkaufen gibt«, meine ich. Er tippt etwas ein. Kurze Zeit später drückt er mir eine Fahrkarte in die Hand.

»Ich schenk sie dir, weil du ja eh solange warten musstest, bis dir jemand geholfen hat«

Ich sehe nach, wie er sich entfernt. Wow, noch niemand ist jemals so nett zu mir gewesen – denke ich. Schnell nehme ich die Griffe neben dem Rädern und fahre Richtung U-Bahn. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fahre ich hinunter und komme genau rechtzeitig. Schnell rolle ich in die Bahn und stelle mich an den für Rollstuhlfahrer bestimmten Platz. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Leute schweifen und erblicke schwarze Augen. Der Junge von vorher sieht mich an und seine Mundwinkel sind ein kleines bisschen angehoben.


	2. Chapter 2

Schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite. Wieso starrt mich der Typ an… und dann lacht er auch noch. Will er sich auch über mich lustig machen? Ich habe einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und sehe aus dem Fenster. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt Zuhause und würde mir ein paar DVDs ansehen – und Popcorn, Chips und Erdnussflocken essen. Alles zusammen!

Ich fahre noch eine Weile mit der Bahn und steige bei einer bestimmten Haltestelle aus. Zufälligerweise steht der Name dieser Haltestelle auf der Fahrkarte – was für ein Zufall. »Mhm…«, mache ich und rolle aus der U-Bahn. Auch hier sind viele Menschen um mich – sehr viel mehr Menschen. Sie werden wohl oder übel alle für ihre Verwandten oder Freunde Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen – es ist ja schon morgen Weihnachten. In diesem Moment merke ich, dass ich etwas friere. Zum Glück habe ich die Decke mitgenommen, sonst würden bestimmt meine Beine erfrieren – haha!

Nur schleppend komme ich vorwärts und leider muss ich auch feststellen, dass sich zurzeit ziemlich viele Personen in den Fahrstuhl drängen. Ich hasse solche Personen. Ich hasse solche Personen abgrundtief. Sie sind zu faul, um eine Rolltreppe oder was auch immer zu verwenden, dazu nehmen sie noch anderen Menschen, die den Fahrstuhl viel nötiger hatten, die Chance nach oben zu kommen. Ich seufze. Langsam gebe ich die Situation auf. Bestimmt werde ich nie nach oben gelangen – ich werde hier verrecken und niemand wird es bemerken: Fröhliche Weihnachten! »Entschuldigung«, sage ich immer wieder, um von den Leuten bemerkt zu werde. Diese wollen mich fast nicht vorbeilassen. Manche sehen mich an, so als ob ich ihren Platz im Fahrstuhl wegnehmen wolle – ich hasse diese Menschen. »Der Fahrstuhl ist für Leute, die ihn brauchen«, murmele ich wütend und ernte nur wütende Blicke.

»Naruto«, höre ich eine sanfte Stimme. Ich möchte mich umsehen, doch es sind zu viele Menschen hier – bwaaaah! Im nächsten Moment werden die Griffe, die an der Rückseite meines Rollstuhls befestigt sind, bewegt. Verwirrt sehe ich – so gut wie möglich - nach hinten. Sakura? schiebt mich. Sie bleibt an einem ruhigeren Ort stehen und sieht mich an. »Du hast dich verändert«, meint sie und lehnt sich an die Wand. Ich weiche ihren Blicken aus. »Du akzeptierst mich so wie ich jetzt bin sowieso nicht! Oder hattest du einen anderen Grund mit mir Schluss zu machen?«, erwidere ich zynisch und sehe ihr nun ernst in die Augen. Die rosahaarige beißt sich auf die Lippen. Nervös? Ist Sakulein etwa nervös?

»Naruto, ich wollte an dem Tag, an dem dein Unfall passiert ist, mit dir Schluss machen«, sagt sie und seufzt. Ich bin verwirrt. Mehr als verwirrt. Sie wollte an unserem Jahrestag Schluss machen? – Schl****! Ich stelle mich neben sie, damit die vielen Leute besser an uns vorbeikommen. Nun stehe – sitze - ich mit den Rücken zur Wand.

»Wirklich?«, frage ich noch einmal traurig und blicke auf den glanzlosen Boden.

»Ja, ich habe mich damals in einen anderen Jungen verliebt…«, ihre Stimme wirkt sehr bedrückt und ich glaube, ihr fällt es ziemlich schwer es mir zu sagen. Naja, sie ging mir auch zwei Jahre lang aus dem Weg.

»Wieso hast du dann in der schlimmsten Zeit meines Lebens mit mir Schluss gemacht? Ich dachte du machst mit mir Schluss, weil ich durch diesen scheiß Unfall behindert geworden bin! Du hast dich nie bei mir gemeldet! Nicht einmal Kiba war für mich da. Nur meine Eltern. Mein Bruder ist auch in Tokio, er ist auch nicht gekommen! Sozusagen hatte ich niemanden in meinen Alter, Sakura…«, schreie ich schon fast und sehe ihr tief in die Augen.

»Naru, ich weiß es nicht, …ich weiß es nicht«, voller Scham dreht Sakura ihren Kopf auf die Seite.

»Saku…glaubst du wir können wieder Freunde werden?«, frage ich nun endgültig und sehe sie an. Sie dreht ihren Kopf zur mir. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen und sie scheint ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein.

»Ja…ich würde gerne wieder mit dir befreundet sein und ich würde auch gerne wieder deine feste Freundin sein, wenn du mir eine zweite Chance gibst«

Ihre Worte. Sie möchte wieder mit mir zusammen sein? Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie möchte ehrlich wieder mit mir zusammen sein, obwohl ich nun etwas anders bin.

»Was ist mit deinem Schwarm?«, frage ich leise. »Du liebst ihn doch…«

Schnell schüttelt sie den Kopf.

»Das war doch nur Schwärmerei. Nun bin ich Älter und Erwachsener…und bekomme ich nun eine zweite Chance?«

Sie sieht mich mit diesem bittenden Blick an. Soll ich ernsthaft mit einer Person zusammengehen, die mich in der schwersten Zeit meines Lebens im Stich gelassen hat? Die Gedanken schwirren durcheinander in meinem Kopf herum. Ich will es doch. Ich will es! Ich liebe sie doch noch…oder? Kann ich Sakura überhaupt noch lieben?

»Naruto?«

»…Ich weiß es nicht, Sakura…was würden deine Freunde von mir denken?«, etwas zitternd kommt es aus meinen Mund und ich sehe sie an. Sakura lächelt.

»Um die musst du dir keine Sorgen machen…und?«, sie sieht mich mit diesem besonderen Blick an. Soll ich oder nicht? Kann ich sie immer noch lieben?

»Sakura! Wo warst du? Ich habe dich gesucht!«, eine laute Mädchenstimme kommt auf uns zu. Eine Blondhaarige stürmt zu Sakura und mir, aber anscheinend scheint sie nur Sakura zu bemerken – wie nett.

»Äh...Ino, es tut mir Leid, dass ich plötzlich abgehauen bin«, Sakuras Stimme klingt ein bisschen ängstlich gegenüber ihrer Freundin.

»Pf. Und was ist der Anlass deines Verschwindens?«, fragt ihre Freundin nur und sieht dann mich. Sie starrt mich an. In ihrem Blick erkenne ich dieses doofe Mitleid – ich hasse Mitleid! Können die Leute nicht einfach ‚Oh, das ist scheiße' sagen, anstatt diesem Mitleid? Mein Blick wird etwas wütender.

»Ah, Ino! Das ist Naruto…von dem ich dir erzählt habe«, sagt Sakura plötzlich und lächelt. Ino dreht sich zu Sakura. »Ähm… aber du hast nie gesagt«, ihr Blick wandert noch einmal zu mir. »Ach, egal! Ich habe Sasuke hier irgendwo gesehen«. Das blonde Mädchen scheint mich gar nicht mehr zu bemerken – das ist noch viel netter. »Sasuke?«, fragte Saku und wird etwas rot im Gesicht. Also war das vorhin alles gelogen. Sie ist noch immer in diesem komischen Sasuke verliebt - wer immer das auch sein mag. Die beidem verwickeln sich ein mädchenhaftes Gespräch, dass einfach nur langweilig ist. Wie können Mädchen so viel Schei*e reden?

Ich seufzte. »Nein, Sakura. Lassen wir es lieber! Wir sehen uns noch«, sage ich schnell und greife zu den Griffen neben den Rädern. Langsam rolle ich Richtung Fahrstuhl. Es sind nun weniger Leute hier, doch sie vermehren sich, immer wenn ein neuer Zug eintrifft. Viele benutzen die Rolltreppen, doch die anderen sind einfach zu faul – oder fett! Die Eltern mit den Kinderwagen verstehe ich ja, aber die anderen. Die andern – bwahhhhhh! »Tschuldigung«, murmele ich immer wieder. »Kann ich vorbei?« Erst nach kurzer Zeit fällt mir auf, dass Sakura mir nicht gefolgt ist. Sie ist also wirklich eine falsche Freundin. Ich komme den Fahrstuhl immer näher, doch die Menschen drängen sich vor. Ich hasse Osaka. Ich hasse solche großen Städte. Am liebsten würde ich auf dem Land leben und jeden Tag die frische Natur genießen. Am Land wäre mir bestimmt auch nicht dieser beschissene Unfall passiert! – Stirb Osaka! Alle Städte sollen sterben!

Ich bemerke wie viel Platz gemacht wird. Wieso? Ein anderer Rollstuhlfahrer fährt aus dem Fahrstuhl. Ich bin nicht alleine – Lalalala La! Die Leute machen Platz und lassen ihn durch – und mich nicht -.- . Ich lächele und ergreife meine Chance – sehe immer alles positiv im Leben! Als er an mir vorbei ist, setze ich mich schnell in Bewegung und mache mich Aufmerksam. »Tut mir Leid«, sage ich schnell und nach ein paar Sekunden befinde ich mich im Fahrstuhl. Erleichtert seufze ich – ich bin im Fahrstuhl etwa nach gefühlten 365 Tagen! Endlich kann ich die Geschenke für meine Eltern besorgen.

»Armer Junge« - schaue ich denn so schei*e aus?

»Der hat es auch nicht leicht…« - FUUUUUUUU!

Mein Gesicht verzieht sich. Ein Paar im Fahrstuhl tuschelt über mich. Ich hasse auch solche Leute, die es nicht laut aussprechen können. Oder wenn sie es schon sagen müssen, dann wen ich nicht in der Nähe bin! – Ich hasse es, so wie fast alles auf dieser Welt!

Ich höre ein ›Kling‹ und die Türen öffnen sich. Ich fahre hinaus. Die Straße ist voller Leute – ach! Das ist die berühmte Einkaufsstraße von Osaka. Links und rechts von der Straße, die hauptsächlich von Fußgängern benutzt wird, befinden sich viele Geschäfte. Die Schaufenster sind Weihnachtlich dekoriert. Ich staune, weil ich lange nicht mehr hier war – und noch nie so hohe Preise gesehen hab.

Währenddessen ich die Schaufenster betrachte und ein passendes Geschäft suche, rolle ich die Straße entlang. Ich achte nicht wirklich auf die anderen Menschen. Sie achteten vorher auch nicht auf mich. Pf. Ich bin gemein … und dumm. Denn irgendein Vollidiot ist in mich reingelaufen!

»Hey, Mann. Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Krü!« - wollte der mich gerade Krüppel nennen? »Naruto?«, seine Stimme klingt sehr geschockt. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe den Jungen an. »Kiba? ...«, frage. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher ob das Kiba ist. Er hat sich sehr verändert in Gegensatz zu Sakura er hat mehr Pickel bekommen hihi. »Ja…Naruto«, irgendwie klingt seine Stimme nervös. Wollte er mir für ewig aus dem Weg gehen? Baka!

»Baka!«, sage ich jetzt laut und nehme die Griffe neben den Rädern. Ohne ihn ein klein wenig Beachtung zu schenken, rolle ich weiter. Der Typ kann mich am Arsch lecken – nein, lieber nicht. Seit der Kindergartenzeit sind wir unzertrennlich und wegen einem dummen Rollstuhl kann er nicht mehr mein bester Freund sein. Kiba hat mich einfach so hängen gelassen, dieser Partyfreak mit seinen ganzen Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich hat er jede Woche eine neue oder vielleicht sogar mehrere pro Woche. Wahh, wieso muss ich gerade jetzt an diesen Typen denken? – er soll verrecken!

Ich lasse meinen Blick wieder durch die Schaufenster gleiten. Im Spiegelbild erkenne ich den Typen vom Bahnhof, der mir geholfen hat. Ich drehe mich zu ihm. Er sieht wirklich heiß aus… Bestimmt ist er ein totaler Mädchenschwarm.

»Naruto! Wieso bist du abgehauen?«, fragt mich eine Stimme. Kiba steht wieder neben mir und sieht mich böse an. »Lass mich!«, erwidere ich überhaupt nicht begeistert. »Nein! Ich lass dich nicht!«, er fängt an zu schreien. Hat er Aggressionsprobleme? – Höchstwahrscheinlich.

»Gibt's hier Probleme?«, der Typ mit den Haaren – haha - steht nun neben mir uns Kiba. Ich nicke. »Der Typ hat irgendwie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!«, antworte ich. Schwarzhaar und Braunhaar sehen sich in die Augen. Werden sie sich küssen? Nein! »Lass ihn in Ruhe oder ich werde dir deinen Grabstein von unten zeigen!«, droht der unbekannte Mädchenschwarm.

»Tu das! Aber dann siehst du deinen zuerst!«, meint Kiba und stupst mit seinen Finger auf die Brust des „Retters?".

»Bist du schwul?« - Ja? Werden die beiden im Bett landen? Nein!

»Ne-Nein!«, Kiba kommt ins Stottern.

»Also, ich krümme Mädchen kein Haar, also verschwinde!«, Retter grinst fies und nimmt die Griffe an der Rückseite meines Rollstuhls. Er schiebt mich die Straße weiter – WTF!

»Entführst du mich?«, frage ich geschockt und drehe mich zu ihm um. Der Angesprochene schüttelt den Kopf: »Nein, ich hab gerade dein Leben gerettet. Du schuldest mir was« - Häh? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr.

»Wie heißt du?«, fragt er mich.

»Naruto…du?«

»Sasuke…«

In meinem Gehirn macht es Paff – EXPLOSION! Mein Bruder wäre begeistert! - und ich erinnere mich. Etwa der Sasuke, in den Sakura verliebt ist?


End file.
